


Wish... 3

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in Waverly's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish... 3

He's watching me, again. The Old Man is here, grinning at the file he's checking and Napoleon is watching me persistently. As persistently as I'm staring at his cleft chin. Dimples are creasing on either side of his mouth. He's smiling... Why does he lean towards me, so close? I wish...

 

 

_I'm watching him, again. I can't help. The Old Man is here, grinning at the report he's reading and I'm watching Illya, persistently. As persistently as he's staring at... my chin. I don't know why. Or... perhaps... He's cracking a smile, a ghost of his half smile. I wish..._


End file.
